With continuous improvement display technology quality, wearable applications such as smart glasses, smart watches are widely used, demand for flexible display devices is also increasing.
In prior flexible display devices, almost all organic light emitting display (OLED) panels are used because the OLED itself has luminescence, so no backlight is needed, thereby improving advantages of the flexible displays.
In current manufacturing methods of a flexible OLED display panel, a bendable flexible OLED display panel is realized by disposing an OLED light-emitting device and a thin-film transistor (TFT) device on a surface of the flexible substrate. However, in the current manufacturing methods, metal wiring material located on the surface of the array substrate is relatively fragile, which is easily broken during bending process, thereby increasing disconnection risks and further affecting quality of the flexible OLED display panel.
Thus, it is necessary to provide an array substrate and a method of manufacturing an array substrate to solve the problems of the prior art.